girlfriends & former lovers
by raindropintheMirror
Summary: Abby could never lie to Gibbs or do anything that might hurt him. One of the reasons she is combing her hair at half past one. Warning: Female/Female. If there is anyone who is having problems with same-sex-relationships, just do not read it.


Girlfriends and Ex-lover

"I cannot do that!"

Tired Jenny opened her eyes. Abby sat with a shocked expression in her eyes next to her, her skinny body covered with the blanket. Jenny tried to figure out what her girlfriend was talking about, but she had no idea. "You cannot do what?" she asked, trying to get a little more awake. It was the middle of the night and she did not dared to look on the watch, because she just did not wanted to know how late it was.

"All this", Abby looked unsure at her. "This is not right." She shook her head and her plaits danced around her ears.

"And why all of a sudden?" Jenny was entirely awake now and what the young woman said was not just unexplainable to her, it also scared her. It just did not fit with what she was saying normally. But she did not seem to joke. "Why not, Abby? I do not want to hurry you, the time with you is wonderful and if you need more time ..."

"I don't need time, that's not the point. It's just not okay what we do. It's wrong. It's as if I would have something with McGee … he's like my brother, it's wrong."

Everything in Jenny's expression told that she was not able to follow her. "I am not McGee, Abby."

"Yeah, but that's worse. I cannot do this. It's just wrong." She hurried to leave the bed, taking the blanket with her.

With a little sigh upon her lips Jenny took her bathrobe, while she watched Abby collecting and taking on her clothes and disappearing in the bathroom. She waiting until Abby came back, entirely dressed and combing her hair.

"Abby, what's going on with you? Why are you combing your hair in the middle of the night?"

"I have to go home. I cannot do this. It is not right", she said and sounded really sure of herself.

"And what does this have to do with McGee?" Jenny asked, still unsure what her girlfriend was saying.

She looked a little surprised. "With McGee? Nothing. It has to do something with Gibbs."

"With Jethro?" This even surprised her more, but she took Abby's hand, what made her sit down on the bed again. "What is with Jethro?" She put her hands onto Abby's arms and looked at her worriedly.

Abby turned away. "How could I be able to look in his eyes again, Jenny? He trusts me and what am I doing? I..."

"Why should he care?"

"Why? Well … he likes you … and the two of you ...", She seemed to be a little helpless. "Well, you know."

She nodded slowly. "But that with Jethro and me is seven years ago. How do you even know about it?"

"Well, half of the NCIS does know. And if Gibbs finds out about us … he'll sure be disappointed."

"Why do you think that?" Jenny asked a little confused.

"He likes you and you like him too … and everybody knows you've been a couple once."

"Have been … yes."

"And Gibbs..."

"Abby", Jenny took the younger woman in her arms carefully. "Jethro and me … that's over. Really."

"But he likes you."

"I like him too. But … Abby … you cannot mean this serious. Okay, you can … but you're wrong. He won't be disappointed because of this … why should he?"

"Really?" Abby still looked unsure.

The director of the NCIS nodded. "I am sure."

"Can I call him?"

She hesitated for a moment. Abby really seemed to be worried. With a little smile upon her face she took the phone and handed it to her girlfriend. "Well, call him. But, Abigail, it's half past one."

"Does not matter, Gibbs does understand it." She dialled the so well-known number fast. "Hey, it's me, Abbs. Sorry to wake you up. - No, no, I am fine. I just have to ask you something. - Well, it's actually a little … well … it's kinda … I don't know to say it actually. Please, don't be angry. I could not live with knowing you're angry with me. - What? Oh, yes, I wanted to ask you something. Well, it'll might sound a little wired to you. Well, maybe not wired, but … - Yes, I'll come to the topic. What is with you and Jenny? - Yes, I am serious. - No, I am not drunk. - Really, just Caf!Pow. Really, Gibbs. Could you reply my question know? - Why I want to know that? Well, because … well, you see … er...", she hesitated. "Jenny and I … we're a couple. - No, that's not a joke. She's here if you want to hear it from her. And I just want to know … I never could be together with someone that you … well … love." The last word was really quiet and she did not seem to be so sure whether it was the right word or not.

Jenny had laid back against the wall and watched Abby with a smile on her face. Finally the younger woman ended the call. "And?"

"He won't bring Caf!Pow to my lab tomorrow", she said.

"Excuse me?" She had never expected that he would mind. It meant that Jethro was unhappy with their relationship what actually could just mean, that he still liked her. Well, more than that.

"Yes, he said, he will bring my Caf!Pow to your office." She started laughing, so her plaits even danced more than before. Happily she returned into Jenny arms and closed her eyes.


End file.
